1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of condoms. In particular, the present invention relates to the field of protective masks utilized in oral, vaginal and anal sex.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practice of oral sex has been prevalent in our society throughout the ages. Traditionally, however, most couples performing oral sex do not wear any kind of protective mask on their faces so that the face, tongue and lips are protected against sexually transmitted diseases (STD's) and the well-known Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). It is known that people who have unsafe sex are the ones that transmit communicable sexually transmitted diseases. STD's and AIDS are widespread throughout the United States and all over the world, and are a major concern to many who engage in sexual activities including oral sex. AIDS and other sexually transmitted diseases will continue to spread throughout the world until there are safe devices for protecting a couple or a prostitute while engaging in sexual activities including oral sex.
There are several different types of protective masks disclosed in the prior art. However these devices have many disadvantages. One disadvantage of prior art devices is that they only minimally cover the lips of the user and consequently leave substantial areas of the face of the user exposed, thereby leaving the user at risk. Another disadvantage of prior art protective masks is that they are affixed in place by strings on the head of a user. Securing these devices to the face of a user is a very time consuming process and users often complain that this process is overly burdensome and cuts down on the "spontaneity" of the sexual act that they wish to enjoy. Another disadvantage of prior art protective masks is that in order to remove the device after the sexual act is concluded, the user has to untie the strings which can prove to be a problem if the knot is tied too tightly. A further disadvantage of prior art devices is that they limit the freedom of movement of the jaw, tongue and lips of a user which further limits the user's desired activities.
The following six prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,988 issued to Treadwell on Jan. 8, 1935 for "Application For Mouth Suction" (hereafter "the Treadwell Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,343 issued to Rightsell on Jul. 12, 1938 for "Sanitary Cover For A Body Organ" (hereafter "the Rightsell Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,708 issued to Kahaney on Sep. 11, 1990 for "Sunglasses Having Adjustable Temples" (hereafter "the Kahaney Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,456 issued to Rubin et al. on Mar. 28, 1989 for "Hygienic Device" (hereafter "the Rubin Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,767 issued to Harris et al. on Nov. 6, 1990 for "Vaginal Shield For Preventing Sexually Transmitted Diseases" (hereafter "the Harris Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,649 issued to Johnson on May 21, 1991 for "Protective Mask" (hereafter "the Johnson Patent").
The Treadwell Patent discloses an applicator for a mouth suction. The device includes a rectangular shield with a nipple or bag-like portion which is pressed against the part of the shield surrounding an opening. The shield covers the mouth and lips of the user with the nipple extending into the mouth so that by placing the open end of the nipple against a wound, such as a snake bite, pressure and suction can be exerted on the wound and thus the poison in the wound can be drawn into the nipple.
The Rightsell Patent discloses a sanitary cover for a body organ. It includes a tubular portion which is integrated with a shield.
The Kahaney Patent discloses sunglasses having adjustable temples. The sunglasses have temple assemblies which are formed from elongated members which have a sleeve portion formed at their rear end. A leg member is telescopically received in the sleeve portion.
The Rubin Patent discloses a hygienic device. The device includes a thin planar pliable membrane with two end portions. The end portions has straps for stretching over and positioning around the ears.
The Harris Patent discloses a vaginal shield for preventing sexually transmitted diseases. It included a shield support strap structure that fits over the lower portion of a female user's body. A shield member completely covers the vagina, and it extends downwardly under the crotch of the person wearing the shield. The Harris device is cumbersome and probably is not effective in protecting the user from potential exposure to sexually transmitted diseases during cunnilingus.
The Johnson Patent discloses a protective mask. The mask is formed by an elongated planar membrane of a virus impermeable tough film material. The mask defines a lateral extension portion for extending downwardly and rearwardly over the chin of a wearer. The membrane also has a flaccid pouch-like central portion for accommodating free movement of the tongue of a wearer. The mask is secured to the head of the wearer by strings which are secured to end portions of the membrane and to the lateral extension portion. The mask provides a greater tension which results in less mobility and movement.
Therefore, there is always a need for improved protective masks for the consumer market, so that a user engaging in oral, vaginal and anal sex will be protected from communicable diseases. It is desirable to design an oral condom which prevents exposure to sexually transmitted diseases when engaging in oral, vaginal and anal sex. It is also desirable to design an oral condom which is easy and safe to use by a user, so that the user can enjoy the pleasures of oral sex without fear of contracting AIDS or other diseases.